


Hot Pink Feeling

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Mall Setting, Short One Shot, Use of Homophobic Slur, implied making out in the Victoria's Secret dressing room, listen Cady has a boner for power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: I remembered hearing "though Janis is great, she does not have this power" in Apex Predator and it hit me....... Cady likes powerful ladies and Janis can be a powerful lady.... specifically powerful ladies in a mall





	Hot Pink Feeling

Cady knew that Janis was a woman of immense power and strength, whether it be her ability to walk the halls with white lipstick or making the first move. She had an iron will and a clear lack of self preservation skills, as her plentiful all nighters made painfully clear.

Janis has the uncanny ability to stare death in the face and defiantly blink, but there was just something about Regina’s ability to control a room that had the essence of _more_.

Granted, Cady had long since learned that more isn’t always better, but it was a kind of hot pink feeling that she sometimes missed.

It was moments like this, so eerily reflective of the past, where she and Janis were strolling past the mall fountain, hands linked and smiles soft. 

“Hey, do you want to get a pretzel?” Janis asks, voice carrying the odd mist that it carried in this private moments with Cady. She let the corners of her mouth quirk up, her eyes stare semi-bashfully at the floor. Cady looked up, her mouth opening for her reply before she was interrupted by an outside force.

“Hey, Space Dyke!” yells someone from the fountain, seemingly from a dare. Cady figures this out because his friends next to them start snickering and poking him, and she registers them go silent before she fully registers Janis next her her, still, with her eyes closed.

She looks like she’s waiting, but Cady doesn’t know what she’s waiting for.

“Janis, let’s just keep moving, it doesn’t matter.” Cady says, reaching again for Janis’ hand, which had whipped itself away the second he started yelling.

“Give me a second, I’ll be back,” Janis responds, gritting the words out of her teeth like she had to physically contain her anger. Cady’s feet are planted to the shiny, waxed tile of the floor as Janis begins to walk slow, heavy steps to the boys. The closer she got, the quieter everyone around the group got. 

People got out of her way, bystanders eyes’ swerved to her, almost as if they had no control over where they could look. All eyes were on her, and Cady felt it.

Power.

The boys sitting on the ledge of the fountain scoot around uncomfortably, looking like scuttling mice in the face of Janis’ lioness gait. Cady can’t even see Janis’ eyes, but she can imagine how dark they are, how the brows have slid into a firm line. It’s so clear in her mind, the way that Janis’ hair is swaying like a curtain in the wind.

It’s hot as hell.

Cady feels her own eyes widen, feels the way that the bottom of her stomach as dropped. The rubber soles of Janis’ shoes squeak against the floor, and Cady swears that she’s one step away from falling down to her knees.

Janis seems to approach her target, because she looks down at the guy who yelled, and she starts speaking in a hushed voice. The scene is dead silent, but from Cady’s distance, she can only hear the wind and brush of Janis’ whisper. The boys at the fountain are shocked still, and the second she leans back the ones on either side of the yelling boy scatter, but the one at the center sits still. 

Cady is almost so distracted by the sound of sneakers scuffling to run as fast as possible that she almost misses Janis’ _piece de resistance_ , where she holds a long moment of silent, terrifying eye contact with him.

Then, she flinches her hand up, so fast and so out of the blue that he flails to get out of the way. In fact, he flails right into the fountain.

At this, Janis relaxes into herself, and spins on the toe of her combat boot, graceful like a dancer. Her gaze locks on Cady, who must look ridiculous, her mouth dropped with shock and her pupils blown. 

Janis steps back to Cady, feeling the eyes of what might as well be a million people on her. She tops a few feet away, and her face betrays the first sign of vulnerability at the fact that Cady doesn’t say a word, no admonishment or praise. Cady herself takes a step closer, and she can feel her voice in her throat, low and so ridiculously turned on that she hoped that no one was catching it on video.

“How many bathrooms and changing rooms are in this mall?” she asks, and Janis doesn’t seem to catch on, because the first emotion she expresses is pure confusion.

“What? Wh-”

“Which one do you want to make out in?” Cady asks, serious and business-like. Janis caught on, her eyes widening. She looked around the mall complex, looking over the enraptured onlookers.

“Victoria’s Secret?” Janis asks, spotting it behind Cady’s head.

“Let’s get there quick,” Cady says, holding her hand out. Janis grabs it, and they begin walking quickly to the store, clutching each other’s hands like it was the only way to channel their energy without simply collapsing in front of the J.Crew.

The hot pink feeling was back, firing up Cady’s insides and making her squeeze the hand already holding hers.

If it also made her walk faster, that was simply her business.

**Author's Note:**

> that's right bois this is the closest I've ever gotten to writing smut but I had the self control....... please comment!! Or follow me on tumblr @thesubtextmachine, where I definitely accept and enjoy prompts and requests!


End file.
